Incubo
by Obscene Insanity
Summary: Nightmare: 1. A terrifying dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety, and sorrow. 2. A monster or evil spirit believed to oppress persons during sleep. **Full summary on top of Chapter One**


**There is a mix of Isabella/Edward and Isabella/Jared in this story. **

**Summary: Isabella is forced to run from home when her house is attacked. She is left running blind in the forest where beasts of all kinds lurk. Found injured and unconscious she is taken in to the care of the people who call the forest home. Things start to seem better as wounds heal and Isabella starts to make a new life for herself, if only the nightmares of a mysterious stranger would stop tormenting her. As the night terrors grow worse it turns out they aren't as harmless as they seem, and neither are the people Isabella has grown to trust. Lies, love and things of the supernatural kind surround Isabella everywhere she turns while she tries to figure out the mess she's fallen into as the choice between true love and her fate await her. (Apologies, I'm not very good with summaries. There will be a **little** bit of Bella/Edward later on, just so we are all aware. Don't be mad) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, however the plot line of this story is mine so please respect that. **

**Written by: J. (Obscene Insanity)**

* * *

I woke with the sun's rays stabbing into my eyes. The large orb peered over the hills and pierced its way between the trees that surrounded me; its light casting hues of green and yellow upon the forest ground where I lay. Beneath me the earth was damp and I could feel the heavy dew slick in my hair, greetings from the early spring morning. Even as my bones ached from lying stiff throughout the night and I caught sight of newly acquired stains gained in sleep a smile couldn't help but land onto my lips. There was something simply wonderful about waking up with nothing but nature in every direction.

Buds of newborn flowers peeked out from every corner, craving attention from the sun. The song of birds rung out overhead from nests filled with eggs; all snuggly tucked under their Mothers heat to protect from the past nights lingering chill. Dew drops glistened in the sunlight like diamonds from where they sat on strings of spiders-webs and the edges of leaves. Morning truly brought out the beauty of Mother Nature.

No one else seemed to share my infatuation with the woods that sat to the south of the village. To them it was as though it held something sinister within its depths; it was something better left untouched. I was not a fool for I knew the dangers of the wild. It was easy to mistake one tree for the other and become permanently lost within a labyrinth of greenery, and the beasts that lurked in the shadows always made themselves known by taking a farmers sheep every so often. But these things failed to scare me for long ago I had tied red ribbon around the trunk of trees marking the path to and from my favourite spot; while I figured if the beasts easily came to the farmers lands to eat then I was no safer from them at home than in the forest.

For me the endless scenery of trees and overgrowth gave comfort, the branches above like a blanket of protection. There was a sense of mystery surrounding the forest, something that felt as though it was on the brink of magic. I couldn't get enough from the thrill of adventure that rushed through me every time I discovered a new type of flower or saw a bird soaring overhead only to land on a branch merely steps away from where I stood. While in this place I could pretend I was in a world of my own, one filled with faeries and goblins in disguise all around me.

Unfortunately my mother did not see things through my eyes and would be furious when she found my bed empty once again. Scrambling to pick up my small bundle of belongings I had brought to ward off the cold of the night I jumped to my feet. My mind had almost memorized the path over the years, so much so that I rarely ever had to peek around for my red ribbons to find my way. With a rushed pace I broke out from the wall of trees, making my way alongside the field that belonged to Mr. Ross and praying my feet wouldn't be caught on my long brown skirts as I couldn't see over the pile of linens in my arms. Finally after making it over the hill I was soon reunited with my own doorstep, tiptoeing up the stairs and wincing as each one wailed underneath me in protest.

Slowly I opened the door, peeking in to see if it would be possible to escape into my room without being seen. Unfortunately I saw the figure of my Mother sitting on the worn out arm chair by the fire place, patching a dress that lay limply in her skilled hands. I cursed myself mentally for the poor luck I had received; I would have rather taken on a beast then my Mothers wrath. Sighing in defeat I walked into the room, my head bent low as I awaited her words.

Without looking up from her work she spoke, "I do not pretend to know why you have such a fascination for that dreaded place Isabella, but it would be appreciated for you to give me notice before you go frolicking into it." Her tone was stern and I knew it was only because she had worried. Frequently I would run off without telling her of my whereabouts, and it was really only understandable that she would stress over my disappearance. Every time I came home covered in dirt and grass stains as a child she would lecture me thoroughly on how dangerous it was to go into the forest. When she realized her warnings were futile over the years she grew to simply tell me off quickly.

"Those sheets will need washing, you may as well do the laundry along with them," she said after glancing up to see what I carried in my arms. "Get to it; I have some errands for you to run once you're finished."

Taking the dismissal I gave a sharp nod and crossed the small room, taking the dirty pile of clothing that sat in the corner into my arms and leaving out the back door. Making sure not to let it slam behind me I left the grungy pile of cloth by the steps and took the knee high bucket resting on the ground into my arms. The walk to the well wasn't a long one, and the view was nice as I broke over the hill for the second time that morning.

The village bellow was lively, people rummaging about the streets and readying themselves for the day to come. Wafts of fresh bakers' bread and the clanging of the black smiths filled the air as I walked on the outskirts, noticed by no one as I kept my head low and minded my own. Luckily there was no wait for water and I was able to fill the bucket almost to the brim, heaving it back into my arms and trying to settle it just right for the walk home. It was troubling not being able to see where my feet fell but with a cautious step I was able to make it back to the house with minimal spillage.

First I took a smaller bucket and dipped into the larger one, scooping some of the water out to save for drinking later in the day. Plopping the small chunk of soap I broke off from the larger bar into the water I used my hands to swish it around. Going back to where I left the dirty laundry I reached under the step quickly to grab a small scrub brush and took it all over to the bucket. Placing everything into the water I set to work, trying to make the dirt that had buried itself into the fabric vanish.

The sun rose higher into the sky as I worked, my fingers becoming prune like from being submerged in the water for so long. My cream blouse had become transparent around my middle where the water had splashed up from the bucket and my legs were feeling hot underneath the layers of my skirt despite the clouds over head and tingling from how I had sat on them for so long. Relief came over me as I reached for the second to last shirt, the end seeming so close. The feeling was short lived as it was overridden by sheer panic caused by a loud crash coming from within the house, along with a scream from my mother.

I rose to my feet just as the back door was burst open, a wicked man appearing and pausing as he took the look of me in. My heart seemed to want to freeze and speed up at the same time at the sight of this stranger, my feet stumbling backwards a few steps before stopping unsteadily as another scream was heard from inside, no doubt in my mind that it came from my mother. The man in front of me had short brown hair, his muscles easily defined beneath his tight clothes. A sly grin came across his face as he stalked towards me, taking me easily in his arms with painful grip around my elbows. With rough yanks he led me back into the house with little resistance and small gasps of pain on my part. I was simply too shocked to react, not knowing what I should do.

Entering the small house my sight was instantly caught by the image of my mother laying limp on the floor, her face turned into the ground and hidden from my view. Horror washed over me in a thick and choking wave before I took notice of another man standing in the room. There was no way to describe him besides beautiful. His hair shone with the tone of a new copper penny, his skin smooth and pale while each one of his features was defined in sharp edges and angles. Without any argument though, it was his eyes that stood out the most. Glimmering red like rubies or drops of blood held under light; bright and shining.

A slim smile came across this mans' lips as his eyes moved over my figure, as though he found something slightly amusing. Under his gaze I felt as though I was naked and bare, especially with half of my shirt still transparent from my earlier work. Breathing became hard as I panicked, my heart beating in my chest like a captured bird waiting for release. Tears pooled in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep it from quivering as I glanced back to my mothers' still form.

"Don't break her now," the man in front of me murmured with a voice sounding as pure and smooth as velvet while he moved forward so gracefully I barely noticed until our bodies were almost touching. The grip on my arms loosened immensely at his words, my mind still too frozen in a state of panic and shock to struggle in any way. Instead I stood there staring into his eyes with amazement and fear before I realised what I was doing and ducked my head quickly, my cheeks instantly flaming with heat in embarrassment.

Tears started to drip down my face and I watched as they crashed onto the floor. Silence enveloped the room, only broken by my harsh breathing as I tried to keep the sobs within me. In a smooth movement the man in front of me used his cold fingers to gently tip my head back up, a small sound of complaint escaping my lips while my eyes instantly met his once again.

"Beautiful," the word came out in a whisper and caused a blush to spill over my cheeks once more. I continued to bite my lip as I tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to breakdown. His eyes continued to bore into my own as though he was searching for something with in them. While looking into my eyes his smile grew stronger, like he was genuinely happy about something. His fingers left their place on my chin before he let them gently rest on my cheek to cup one side of my face. I flinched away from the cool contact of his skin, more tears squeezing themselves from my eyes as I waited for whatever the man was to do to me.

"Shh tesoro," his voice soothed me slightly as his thumb stroked my cheek. "You need to calm down," and although his words were spoken softly I could still hear the small ring of command in them. Forcibly I managed to regulate my breathing a little bit better, blinking furiously and squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to rid myself of the tears. I could feel him watching every movement as I tried to control myself, his hand never leaving its place on my cheek.

Upon reopening my eyes I noticed something about his. They had darkened slightly; even though they still reflected light like jewels their hue darkened in pigment. His expression had become blank like the first time I saw him. My train of thought came to a halt as he moved his face towards mine until his lips were right at my ear.

"This is going to hurt some," he spoke seconds before I felt a sharp sting across my cheek. I sucked my breath in at the first shock of pain, my eyes widening. I felt him as he moved his face along the side of mine, his lips brushing over the wound in a soft kiss. At his touch a burning sensation instantly started, a small whimper escaping from my throat from the intense pain.

"Hush dolcezza, now isn't the time for crying. You need to run, understand?" He asked while he dropped my cheek and instead took hold of my hand that had been tightly clamped around the fabric of my skirt. His silky fingers seemed to wash over my own, weaving themselves into my hand before simply taking hold of it.

"Run as far and as fast as you can, you keep on running until you simply can't run anymore. Do you understand miele?" I tried to get my mind to think straight but it was hard to focus with the fire on my cheek and his hand playing with my own. The best I could manage was a small nod which earned another smile from him. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and watched as he brought it up to his lips, pressing a small kiss there. I felt the meaty hands that had been holding me drop, my legs wobbling a bit as they took my full weight.

"Go," I felt the beautiful man in front of me murmur into the skin of my wrist before he dropped his hold of it. After a moment of collecting my thoughts and realizing the situation I was in I quickly leapt into action. With a last glance to my Mother facedown on the floor I picked up my skirt and let my feet carry me out the door.

Blinded by the tears now freely streaming down my face I pushed myself over the hill to the one place I felt safe. I rushed by all of my marking ribbons and continued on after I passed the last one. Deeper into the forest I went, farther than I had ever gone before. Even as my throat and legs began to burn and my chest heaved I continued to move myself forward; not caring for how my clothes and chestnut hair snagged on the branches or the roots that tripped me every second step. Multiple scratches started to cover my face and arms as twigs and thorny leaves whipped across my skin.

I managed to trudge on until a root tripped me up for a countless time, but unlike the rest a large rock happened to be jutting up from the ground just in the right position for my knee to slam against it. Blood oozed out of the wound and a small cry of despair came from my lips as things started to crash down in my mind. Sobs started to shake my entire body as I struggled to stand once again but even with my regained footing I only managed to stumble a few steps before falling down once again in a pitiful mess of limbs and cloth.

Night slowly crept up around me as I let my wet sobs run through me, the wretched sounds echoing off into the trees. My arms were wrapped securely around my legs that were pulled tightly into my chest. The loss of my mother was starting to hit, along with the circumstances I now found myself in. No longer would I have any one to count on, no longer would I have a home or food or love. I was on my own now, and I was lost. There was no telling how far I'd gone into the forest but surely no one was meant to ever come this deep, into these scary dark depths that the beasts called home.

It took a long while before my cries finally ceased; instead a dreary silence filled the air. I had curled into the roots of a tree nearby. Looking up I could just make out the crescent moon peeking in through the dense cover of tree tops. Inside a sense of numbness had overcome my entire being, while physically everything seemed to protest to any movement. Even after all this time my cheek was still burning while the long scrape on my knee dully ached. I had pulled up my skirts so that the heavy stream of blood wouldn't stain them, even if there were already torn to shreds from snagging numerous times.

The night was frosty, my breath leaving in small puffs of white cloud as I sucked in shallow gasps. Uncontrollably I had started violently shivering, my body desperate to keep itself warm. I could hear the sound of the night creatures moving through the wilderness around me, stalking and prowling as though judging me for their next meal. Somewhere to my left I heard a howl, causing me to jump in surprise and fear. It had sounded close, too close for any small comfort I had to remain. This was nothing like the forest I was used to, where things were calm and the largest animal ever found was a squirrel. This was torturous and terrifying and all sorts of nightmarish.

Without even noticing it my eyes started to drift close while my head lolled to one side as exhaustion took over, ignoring the sense of panic still running through my veins. I only took notice of my tired state when I heard the sharp noise of a twig breaking not too far from where I lay. My eyelids stayed shut, instead I tried using my hearing to make out what was happening. If something had finally decided it was time to eat me, then there was nothing I could do about it now.

The sound of steps came closer, some sort of animal definitely as there were too many foot falls for it to be simply two feet. It sounded heavy, large. As it came closer a quite panting could be heard, get louder and louder right up to where I could feel its' hot breath against my legs. A small whine came before I felt a nudge against the foot of my uninjured leg. For a moment I tried to open my eyes, my eyelids fluttering a bit before I gave up the attempt. They were simply too heavy and I couldn't find the will to care about anything but fading away into the dark at the moment. I had just begun to fade into the land of unconsciousness when I heard another whine, this one long and drawn out before a stronger nudge came. There was nothing I could do at that point as I fully drowned in sleep.

I woke to the sensation of rocking, a steady rhythm of moving forward. Everything felt hazy and it was impossible to concentrate on any thought for more than a few seconds. All I knew was it felt as though I was being embraced by the embodiment of warmth and I was inexplicably tired. Giving a small sigh I nuzzled and shifted a little into the extreme warmth, holding on tightly before letting sleep whisk me away once again.

**AN: This is a revision of an old story I wrote a long time ago. I have quite a few chapters already written but I will be spacing them out simply so I can continue writing in the meantime. Thank You to everyone who's reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts. I would really appreciate it. **

**-J**


End file.
